Journey To Bring Them Home
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: Teyla’s search to find her people leads her on a journey of self discovery and love. The story takes place after the episode of Missing sans the pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis.

Spoilers: Missing

This story takes place after the episode of Missing, but it doesn't contain Teyla's pregnancy arc. There will be several characters' POV, so I hope it is not too confusing!

As always reviews are welcome!

Chapter 1

John Sheppard exits through the doors of his quarters. He was on his way to the mess hall to get a turkey sandwich. As he headed in the direction of Teyla's quarters, he saw her doors opened and Ronon walked out of her room and headed toward the direction of his room.

John stopped and starred at Ronon's departing back. John looked down at his watch. His watch reflected the time of 11:20 p.m. John glanced from his watch to Teyla's doors again. A frown made it way onto his bewilder face.

John knew Teyla was a creature of habit when came to her nightly regiment and that she was always in bed before 11:00 p.m. So he couldn't fandom why was Ronon in her room at that time of night.

An unthinkable thought protruded his mind. He shook his head in denial of the thought. He would have known if something was going on between them. Unless... there was that nagging thought again, he knew, he would have no peace of mind until this question was answered.

John did not know how long he stood there rooted to the spot contemplating this turn of events. His hunger for the sandwich now abated. He returned to his room and had a restless night sleep whilst his mind pondered many unwanted thoughts from whether Ronon and Teyla could be romantically involved to his and Teyla's own relationship.

The next morning in the mess hall, John joined Rodney at the table the team usually sat for breakfast every morning. Dr. Rodney McKay was sitting at the table with a plate full of food consisting of a stack of pancakes, assortments of fruits such as a banana, strawberries, cantaloupe, and honeydew melon, vanilla yogurt, and two cups of non citrus fruit juice.

"So where are Teyla and Ronon?" John asked Rodney because he is usually the last one to the breakfast table in the morning when it came to the four of them.

"Well, I haven't seen them this morning." replied Rodney with a mouth full of food. With the fork in one hand and knife in the other hand, Rodney began cutting another piece of his pancakes to place in his mouth.

John's brow furrowed at this bit of news. "Well do you know where they are?" John inquired

Rodney shrugged as he was engrossing himself with eating the food on his plate and replied "No, not really?"

John observed Rodney and rolled eyes in contempt. All he knew at this moment, two of the members of his team were not sitting at the table doing their normal routine of having breakfast together. He was very unsettled by this and the fact that he saw Ronon leaving Teyla's quarters late last night.

Something was going on between the two of them and he wasn't sure what was going and how he would feels if his thoughts from last night materialized. His heart screamed the answer but his mind did not want to grasp it.

John excused himself from the table. He exited the mess hall with so many thoughts running through his mind. He did not know what was going on between Teyla and Ronon, but he wanted to know, no, he needed to know. Two of the people, he cared about most in the world had the power to wound him deeply if his fears were remotely true.

They were his family. He loved Ronon like a brother and Teyla, he cared a great deal for her or maybe he even loved. His feelings for her were definitely not in a sisterly way. He knew he hasn't quite figured out his feelings for her yet. His feelings for Teyla were complicated. How can you tell someone about your feelings for them when you don't understand the feelings yourself or you are unsure how that person may react if he vocalized them to her he wondered.

From the moment, John Sheppard met Teyla Emmagan, she stirred something deep down in his soul. He felt an instant connection to her. He had been attracted to her warm and caring nature and of course, her physical attributes which had haunted his dreams many of nights. Her compassion and loyalty for her people, friends and love ones is drew him like a moth to a flame. The song the _First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_ by Roberta Flack sums up his feelings best.

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark_

_The endless skies you bring. _

John slowly made his way through the city of Atlantis. He found himself at the control tower as Sam walked out of her office. Sam greeted John and reminded him that she and him still needed to get together to discuss the mission reports and the reassigning of the different away teams. In parting, Sam said to John, she hoped Teyla will have some good news regarding the whereabouts of her people when she and Ronon get back from the planet. Her departing back did not see the shock and fury that came to reside on John's face.

"Teyla, come in. Where are you?" John hissed with his anger barely contained.

-------------------------------------------------------------

There has been nothing normal about life on Atlantis, these past weeks for Teyla. Since the disappearance of her people, she had become more and more somber and withdrawn as her anger and frustration have escalated. When she smiles, the smile does not reach her eyes. Every lead they had received and follow-up on regarding her people's disappearance led to unanswered questions. Her determination to do anything to find the answers regarding the disappearance of her people was fueled by each setback.

Teyla had received promising news regarding the disappearance of her people from her Genii's contacts. She went to Colonel Samantha Carter requesting a couple days off to follow up on the Intel since they did not have any pending missions for the next few days. Colonel Carter had offered the assistance of a couple of marines however Teyla had refused.

She advised Sam that the planet was full of lawless unscrupulous people and the marines will stick out like a sore thumb. She had spoken to Ronon and he agreed to accompany her and that she felt that she and Ronon would blend in with the Planet's population seamlessly. Teyla had failed to inform Sam that she has not discussed her plans with John. Teyla had left Sam's office wondering, how much she should tell John about the possible dangers that could await her and Ronon on the planet.

She did not know too much about the planet. Planet P966 was a mystery to her. She has only heard stories regarding the inhabitants of the planet. She was grateful that Ronon has some knowledge of the planet. When she has spoken with Ronon the previous evening, he had informed her that while he was a Runner he had visited the planet briefly while running from the Wraith. He had described the inhabitants of the planet as ruthless and mercenary.

Teyla felt the less John knew would be best. She knew she could be walking into a trap, or she and Ronon may encounter some problems with the locals. She also knew if there was a situation where she would have to kill someone or be killed, she would have no hesitation in doing what needed to be done however she did not want to put John in that kind of position.

Living among John's people for the last four years has taught her that they follow certain rules and protocols but life in the Pegasus Galaxy was very different and that there were some planets were rules don't apply. And when it comes to justice for her people, she will not be so kind or forgiving and if and when she found Nable, she will make him pay for his deceit and treachery.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon was approaching the table where Sheppard and McKay were having breakfast. Well, McKay was eating. He smirked, that was nothing new when it came to McKay. Sheppard was frowning and then he abruptly got up from the table and left the mess hall without looking back. A look of concern mirrored on Ronon's face because Sheppard seems upset. Ronon immediate thought was what was the problem now?


	2. Chapter 2

While we are waiting for the big pregnancy reveal on the show and the continuation of the episodes for Season 4. I wanted to write something totally different from the show. I wanted to write a story with some romance and adventure. This is the first time that I am writing this type of story, I am excited and nervous at the same time.

So please let me know what you think!!

**Chapter 2**

John seethed with quite rage as he waited on the outside balcony for Teyla to meet him. His hands were outstretched and his fingers clasped the railing of the balcony as he lean in slightly over the railing. The calm on the ocean water did not reflect his interior turmoil. He watched as the whitecaps slowly crashed into the sunken part of the city. He heard the doors to the balcony opened and his body tense. He turned to see face of person with the approaching footsteps with his anger under control barely.

Teyla had observed John on the balcony as she approached the balcony. When she had spoken with him a few minutes ago on the comm., he seems angry. Watching John on the balcony he seems tense. "John, you wanted to see me?" Teyla inquired.

"What is this? Sam tells me that you and Ronon are going to check out some Intel regarding the whereabouts of your people," John questioned.

"Yes, we are. I was just about to come and," responded Teyla when John interrupted her.

"I just wanted to know when you were going to tell me about your decision," John questioned dryly.

Teyla's right brow lifted at the tone in John's voice. "As I was about to say before I was interrupted, I was coming tell you of my plans. I only made the decision last night after receiving word from the away team on Planet P12 that the Genii had provided them with some information regarding the disappearance of my people," she responded.

John's lips pursed at Teyla's comment. "I would have thought that you would have come to me first after receiving the news," John questioned as he stare at her intently.

"Everything happened so fast," Teyla replied uncertain because she could sense the anger that John was trying keep under his control and she was just not in the mood to argue with him at the moment.

"I don't like the fact that you made this decision without talking with me first Teyla. Don't you think you should of talk to me first before you made this decision?" John asked.

"I am in charge of the military command here. Most importantly, you are a value member of my team!" John stated bluntly.

"I am not part of your military! Therefore, I am not bound by your military rules and regulations," Teyla replies sternly.

"John, I chose to put my faith and trust in you and you still have both and I hope I still have yours. When I chose to be a member of your team, one of the reason, I made the decision to join you was that I truly believe that you and your people were the best hope for my people. I stayed when my self and my people came under suspicion by your military, but I will not allow you or anyone on Atlantis to dictate to me how and what to do to find people,'' Teyla said firmly.

"You know it could be a trap. You know we can't trust the Genii," John said.

"I am aware of that John. But any lead regarding the disappearance of my people, I will have to check it out, no matter what the danger is! John this is something that I need to do, and if you don't understand that, then I feel, you don't know me well at all," Teyla stated.

"Teyla of course, I know you. You will be surprise how well I know you!" replied John.

Teyla looked at John incredulously after his bold statement. If that was only true, she thought. He couldn't know that her feelings for him have grown stronger, so stronger that it scares her, the depth of her longings to be with him. To have him hold her at nights and whispered in her ears that everything will be alright. That she never felt so alone, as she does now. That she afraid that she will never find the answers regarding the disappearance of her people, or the quilt she feel that somehow that because of her association with John and his people it some how contributed to her people's disappearance. That right now her heart is broken and torn and for her the only thing that matters now is to find her people and she will do what she must.

Lost in her thoughts for a moment, she hoped that John did not notice her lapse. "Well," Teyla replied what else she could have said after a statement like that. She did however notice John's seething anger still mirrored in his eyes.

"I know you as well John. Why do I feel that something else is troubling you beside me not telling you of my decision to go the planet?" she questioned.

"I don't like to be kept out of the loop when it concern my team members that all!" John groaned.

Teyla sighed. She was starting to feel like a child being reprimanded by a parent and what ever patience she had left was slowly dissipating.

"How do you expect me to feel? I find out from Sam that two of my team members are leaving to check out a lead on another planet!" he hissed.

"John, I am sorry it was not my intention not to tell you of my decision," Teyla answered. "As I stated before, I only made this decision last night," as she continued with her reply. Teyla noticed that John shifted his stance, but his eyes never left hers.

"But you spoke to Ronon about this last night?" he said accusingly.

"We were training together last night when I received word of the Intel from the control room. I mentioned the planet's name and he told me he was familiar with planet and he offered to go me. We did not have any pending mission, so I did not think it would be a problem, and you must realized that even if there was a mission, I would still go to the planet. The whereabouts of my people is at stake," Teyla said sternly.

"Teyla, you know we have been doing everything we can to try and find your people and we will continue to do everything that we can to locate them," John uttered.

"I am aware of that. But you truly don't have any idea how I feel! Not knowing if my people are dead or alive! Wondering if I was there, whether I could have done something to help them or prevent what happened to them from happening!" exclaimed Teyla as she tried to hold on to her emotions as her eyes welled up with tears.

John saw the tears formed in Teyla's eyes. He felt as though he was punched in the gut. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her as she did for him a couple months back. He never realized how much the disappearance of Teyla's people had affected her. He felt like such an idiot. Without thinking he raised his finger to wipe the single tear that ran down her cheek.

Which this Teyla turned and walked away, leaving John even more frustrated. Frustrated at himself, at Teyla for not seeing how much he cared, and just plain frustrated with their lives in the Pegasus Galaxy in general.

Meanwhile….. Elsewhere in Atlantis…

When Ronon joined Rodney at the breakfast's table, he had questioned Rodney if everything was alright with Sheppard. Rodney who hadn't realized John annoyance at not finding Ronon and Teyla at breakfast's table, so he casually informed Ronon as far as he knew everything was alright and that John had only questioned the whereabouts of him, Ronon and Teyla. Ronon shrugged and decided to get a plate of food for him self and joined Rodney for breakfast.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis.

Spoilers: The episode of Missing

Since the holiday season is pretty much over said with a frown, I am hoping to update this story at least once a week. I am hoping work won't get in the way.

**Chapter 3**

John observed from the upper balcony of the control tower with forbearance as Teyla and Ronon prepared to walk through the Stargate. He was still a little agitated and annoyed at the fact that Teyla had made the decision to go to the planet without consulting him. After their earlier discussion on the outside balcony of the control tower this morning, this was the first time he had seen Teyla in a couple of hours.

John watches as Teyla and Ronon exchanged glances. He felt a sharp pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach at their unspoken communication. He watched as they walked through the Stargate and disappeared into the event horizon. He turned and walked away with apprehension and concern mirrored in his eyes.

As Teyla and Ronon came through the Stargate tracts of wooded lands, dense growth of trees and underbrush covering a large tract greeted them a few meters away. The Gate was located in a clearing not unlike the other worlds they have traveled to before. Teyla looked around at the expanse of flat and dry scrub land and then toward the forest. "So which direction is the village?" Teyla questioned.

Ronon motioned straight head. The two team mates traded glances and then began their journey upward toward to the growth of trees.

"How long before we reached the village?" Teyla mused as they made their way through the towering trees.

"Ah, I am not sure, maybe fifteen to twenty minutes," replied Ronon.

They walked in silent for about ten minutes through the dense growth of trees until they reached a gradual slope carpeted with underbrush. Ronon indicated that they had to proceed down the slope.

As they reached the bottom, Teyla broke the silent between them "Ronon can we keep a level head when we get there. I don't want us calling unnecessary attention to ourselves. We can observe first to see to see if Nabel shows up or not. I don't believe Nabel was working alone. He pretty much implied that he was working with or for someone. So there could be spies in the village," remarked Teyla slightly breathless as they continued to make their way through their wooded surroundings.

"Ah, so you just want us to watch and don't do nothing," uttered Ronon with a frown as his own breathing was becoming a little labor.

Teyla nodded and continued explaining "I rather we are cautious and careful. We could be walking into a trap because something does not feel right about this whole matter. We don't know anyone in the village. You describe these people like the Bola Kai in that they are ruthless and mercenary in nature. Therefore, I think we should pretend that we are travelers just passing through. We don't make any inquiries about Nabel and we do not give our identities. We just lie in wait for a day or so just to see who shows up. We listen what the villagers are talking about. Just maybe we may hear something useful."

Teyla noticed as Ronon gave some thought to what she was saying. "Ok, but at the first sign of trouble, I am shooting anything that moves that I don't like," replied Ronon.

Teyla commented "I wouldn't expect anything less from you," and softly smiled.

As they continued to walk, "You know more that I think about it, Nabel was very adamant in wanting to get the Gate's address to Atlantis. What ever happen when we get to the village, we can't disclose that we are from Atlantis or the location of Atlantis do you hear me," she said sternly.

Ronon nodded his agreement as they continued to walk on the rocky terrain toward the dirt road of the village.

As they approached the outskirt of the village, silence greeted them. It was eerily quiet. The wooded structures of the buildings were mostly intact, but the village looked deserted. Teyla and Ronon exchanged glances. Could the village have been culled by the Wraith?

Ronon immediately pulled his gun out of its holster and the red light on his gun reflected it was armed. Teyla had also pulled out her sidearm and cupped it in her hands. They stood together with their backs facing each other. Together they scan the village surroundings. One scanned the east side and the other scan the west side. They turn to look back at the way they came with their backs still facing each other, and turning once again to look at the village.

The team mates instinctively looked at each other. Teyla motioned she would take the left and Ronon motioned he would take the right. They parted each making sure that that they did not lose site of the other. Each entered a structure to determine if they could find anyone or anything. They futilely searched the village for any signs of life for over ten minutes.

They wondered whether the village may have been culled because the village did not have all the characteristics of a culling. Because it the back of their minds, they knew when the Wraith culled a village, there was usually nothing left of that village.

Since the structures were fairly intact it doesn't seem likely that the Wraith was responsible for the disappearance of the villagers. It seem as though the village has been deserted for at least a couple of days. No remains of bodies lay the streets of the village and they did not find any bodies in the structures as well.

"Where there any woman and children in the village you think," Teyla wondered aloud.

Shrugging, "Ah, it wouldn't be the ideal place to raise a family. From what I can remember, this wasn't a place you would want to put down any kind of roots," responded Ronon frowning as he looked at the deserted village.

The scene was eerily similar to the scene that greeted Teyla and Dr. Keller on New Athos Teyla thought.

Meanwhile…

Back on Atlantis, John was trying to work on the mission reports, but unwanted thoughts wouldn't let him concentrate on the task at hand. Questioning his relationship with Teyla seemed more pressing at the moment.

He realized that he was disappointed that Teyla did not ask him for his help. In his heart, he would have gladly gone with them but Teyla pretty much shut him out and it wounded him more than he care to admit. He couldn't count the number of times he had put his life in jeopardy to save the members of his team, his men, or members of the Atlantis' expedition. And he still would do it without hesitation, and to watched Teyla and Ronon leaving without him when he knew he could help made him a little jealous of Ronon.

A couple hours later….

Someone was paging John on the comm.

"Incoming wormhole, Sir, it shows Teyla's IDC, Sir," the young marine provided in the control tower.

"I am on my way," replied John.

_TBC_

**I initially wanted the village's scene to be a lot different but I decide to write it this way instead with still more questions than answers. The episode of Missing left us with a couple of troubling questions beside the whereabouts of Teyla's people. Who is the character of Nabel and why did he want the Gate's address to Atlantis so badly. **

**So guys let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank those of you who have left me a review. After this chapter the action begins.

**Chapter 4**

John was sitting at the table on the outside balcony by the commissary as the light of the day was slowly diminishing and as the light of the moons started slowly making there appearances on the distance horizon. He was not looking at anything in particular he was just watching the people walk by, the ocean, the sky in his quest to find peace of mind. The smell of the ocean engaged his nostrils.

"Hey! Where are McKay and Teyla?" inquired his tall dreadlocks hair teammate. The serenity of the moment was now lost.

John giving his teammate a glance, "Ah, Rodney is in the lab with Zelenka. They are working on the ZPM. They are trying to determine how long we can sustain power before the need for another ZPM is needed. I think they are also doing a system diagnostic check of the city's life support," he informed Ronon.

"You know when those two get together there is a dual about who is the smartest. Zelenka gives an idea and our dear Rodney will try to come up with a better one," John said jokingly.

Ronon smiled knowingly at Sheppard's remark.

"You know I would love to watch those two on the game show, Jeopardy. The two of them dueling for the title of who is the smartest scientist, and the tournament could have a name like the Search for Genius Supremacy," added John with a smirk.

The two teammates shared a grin and laughed. Ronon did recall the discussion in the puddle jumper when Sheppard and McKay were telling Teyla and himself about that particular game show.

With the smile leaving his face, "Ah, have you seen Teyla since the debriefing? Do you know if she is alright? She was pretty upset about finding the village deserted like that," Ronon said frowning as he recalled her stolid silence on their return trip back to the Stargate and Atlantis.

John hesitated for a few seconds before responding, "As for Teyla, I haven't seen her since the debriefing regarding the planet. I thought if anyone should or would know the whereabouts of Teyla, it would be you because it seems you are the only one she seems to be confiding in lately," John answered.

Ronon glanced at Sheppard sideways because he heard the sarcasm in his teammate's voice. Ronon was almost certain he knew the source of John's frustration. It was Teyla. It was not lost on him that Teyla was avoiding John. He was not sure what happened between them. She had avoided looking at Sheppard during the debriefing while Sheppard would constantly look at her.

Ronon knew that John had deep feeling for Teyla and Teyla for John. He should know, for the past three years, he has spent the majority of his time in life and dead situations with his two teammates and friends.

He saw the way they acted with each other. The looks they gave each other and when the other was not looking. Sometimes, it seems they silently communicated with each other with their eyes except they were oblivious to there meanings. The fact was that he himself was once in love very deeply so he knew the signs, but apparently his friends were being deliberately obtuse when it came to their mutual feelings for each other.

He knew it would be only a matter of time before, the feelings Sheppard and Teyla had for each other, and have been afraid to show each other or explore could not be ignored or avoided or kept at bay by them forever. He often wondered what would be the match to light the fire, but never in his mind had he thought it would be him.

Ronon smiling to himself, but hoping the smile was not erected on his face, "You know Sheppard maybe Teyla feels as if I would understand… because we come from the same place and we have shared the same life experiences some what," he provided.

John, upon hearing this, looked at Ronon disbelievingly. Thinking, what has the last four years been about, when he and Teyla had shared many intimate and emotional moments, not one to let his feelings show, the person he had opened up the most to was Teyla. Therefore, he refused to believe or accepted that it was because Teyla and Ronon were from the same galaxy that all of a sudden it is alright for her to shut him out.

"Sheppard… do you have a problem with Teyla confiding in me? If you do, why don't you asked yourself why? _Better yet why don't you do something about it,_" Ronon stated as he stood up to leave the table. As he walked away with a backward glance at his friend, he smiled because he saw that glint in Sheppard's eyes when he made his comment. This should be interesting indeed he thought. Maybe he does need to go find Teyla.

---------------

In the lab, Zelenka and Rodney were busy at work doing the system diagnostic. They were reviewing the system censors of the city.

"You know Rodney if we had to sustained a continuous energy beam like the previous attack from the Replicators, I don't think..," injecting the Czech scientist.

"Hey Einstein, I am the genius here ( looking up from the system control and putting up his middle finger in the air). If I need your advice, (with his finger slightly pointing at Zelenka) I will ask for it," retort Rodney smugly and then his attention was once again on the system control.

"_Impossible_," mumbled Zelenka has he looked at Rodney shaking his head and then down at his laptop.

"_I can hear you... you know,"_ retort Rodney.

Then the Czech's scientist made the same comment in his native tongue as he shakes his head again while viewing his computer's scene.

"_Hey, I am still here,_" Rodney retort once more.

-------------------

Since the debriefing, Teyla found that she could not keep still. She needed to do something, anything to keep her mind off of thinking about her people and the sudden disappearance of the people on the planet as well. It was so frustrating the not knowing.

She had gone to the training room and had worked her body to exhaustion. Now, she was just wondering around a remote part of the city for the past hour to avoid seeing the masses. She had needed time to calm her overwrought emotions.

All her life, she has always been a person who was discipline. Trained by her father that when one is confronted by a problem, one determines the solution to the problem and then one takes actions to resolve that problem. This approach as served her well through out her young life.

But neither her father nor herself every anticipated this, she was the leader of her people, but there was no one lead. Lost in her thoughts, she did not hear the approaching footsteps.

"Teyla, there you are. I have been looking for you," announced Ronon.

--------------

Their eyes locked as he opened his arms to her. She went willingly to him. He put his arms around her and gathered her into his embrace. She could feel the warm of his body engulfing her. She held onto him tightly. Taking the comfort he was giving her. She felt as if she was home. All of her pent up emotions then suddenly began to spill to the surface. She began to sob and then his arms encircled her tighter. With her head on his shoulder, her tears flowed freely.

As the person he cared about most in this complicated world they lived in, cried in his arms, he just held her. He wondered if she could feel the rapid beating of his heart. He knew at this moment if anything happened to this woman, what would be the point of living here in this place without her. If he did not know it before, he knew it now.

She gave his life purpose. She gave him the strength and the will to endure. Her smile gave him the hope for a better tomorrow. Her eyes offered and hinted at intimate pleasures. The eyes now filled with so much sorrow. This woman that he has come to know also gave him the eagerness and need to know her more. He wanted a lifetime with her, so he held her and he made a vow that he will continue to hold her until his dieing days.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank you guys who left me a review. Your reviews have inspired me.

This chapter was to include them going on a mission, but I decided to make some changes to the story at the last minutes. The mission will be coming up in the next chapters. I know there was a couple of you guys wondering whether that was John or Ronon with Teyla. This chapter will answer that question. The scenes jump backward and forward and hopefully it is not too confusing. Trying to rush to post this chapter excused the mistakes.

Please leave a review!

**Chapter 5**

Several minutes before….

"How are you doing? I have been looking for you," Ronon said with concern as he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"It is just the not knowing, you know," she whispered as she felt her control on her emotions slipping.

"We will your find them! You know everyone is doing everything to help (with that a look of skepticism became present on Teyla's face) and you know John would do anything to make that possible," Ronon pronounced.

"Ronon, you know as well as I do that Atlantis can't use all their resources to find my people when we have the threat of the Wraith and Replicators attacking the city to worry about. I know John would try, but he has superiors and I don't want to put him in a position where he has to choose between assisting me or him following his orders from his superiors," she replied softly.

"Have you tell Sheppard how you feel?" he questioned but he already knew the answer.

Ronon watched as she slowly moved her head from side to side, softly her head drop and as her eyes found the cold hard surface below. I think you should talk to Sheppard," volunteered Ronon. "Don't you think he knows something is wrong," he questioned.

Few minutes later….

Standing there looking out at the darken night sky, contemplating her conversation with Ronon regarding John and thinking about her missing people, Teyla was standing with her arms wrapped around her as the chill and mist from the night touch her exposed arms and shoulders as the sound of the distance waves crashed against the city.

"Ah… Teyla can I talk to you,'' John asked nervously.

Startled by the voice that interrupted her thoughts, she turned and glanced at him.

He hesitated for a moment. "I want to apologize for earlier today," he said looking at her apologetically. "I was angry. It just that I think you should of told me about," his voice became still as he saw her tears threatening to spill the borders of her eyes. He paused for a moment, but the pain in her eyes pulled at his heart.

He walked gingerly toward her. He stopped in front of her. As she turned her face away from his quiet perusal of her face, his hands reached out and touched her face and turn it back toward him.

Present time…

As the couple separated from their embrace, his shirt wet from her tears stain face. His heart so fill with emotions for the woman that evoked so many feelings in him. Recalling when he held her and how he could feel her body trembled as her tears rapidly ushered from her eyes, he wanted to kick himself for not being more aware of her feelings and struggles.

How could he be so blind he thought? To not realize just how badly she had been struggling with the disappearance of her people. _Way to go John, something have to smack in the face for you to see it_, he thought to himself. Looking down into her eyes, seeing the anguish in them, made him just want to hold her again and tell her everything will be fine.

_That yes, they will find her people_. But, he knew he could not make a promise like that. He was a man of practicality. And he couldn't lie to her when there were too many unknown variables. His shoulders dropped as a wave of hopelessness wash over him. He felt utterly helpless on how to help her.

"Teyla, _we will find out what happen to them_," he said reassuringly. "_Someone knows something,"_ he said forcefully.

A slight frown curved the corners of her mouth. She wanted to believe, but her belief and fate in the ancestors was gone.

John watched the played of emotions on her face. He watched her nervously rubbing her arms with her hands with her arms folded. Small goose bumps now appearing on her arms he remarked, "You can't stay out here you have goose bumps on your arms as big as the rounds of the P90s all over your arms. You don't want to get sick do you?"

John noticed her look of confusion and he pointed to one of her exposed arm. She glanced down at her arm and rolled her eyes at his exaggeration shaking her head slightly as she smiled.

"Ok, so, they are not as big as the rounds (he smiled sheepishly), but we can't afford for you to be getting sick even if you do have super powers and all (he grin). Come on, I will walk you to your quarters, and if you want to talk, we can talk if you want," he offered. He saw her smile again and he returned her smile with a smile of his own.

John escorted her to her room. She opened the door to her quarters and turned around to face him. "You know if you need anything..," he began to say when she cut him off.

"I know John. I will let you know. _Thank you_," she replied emotionally. With that she gave his a small smile and entered her quarters. He lingered outside her door for a moment before he turned to go to his room with a sighed.

An hour later,

John was lying in his bed trying to read the book "War and Peace" when he heard the familiar sound of someone trying to gain entrance into his quarters. Looking at his watch, it was pretty late, he wondered if it was Ronon, no he did not have any late night sparring session with Ronon besides, he hasn't see Ronon since Ronon had told him off earlier regarding his previous comment about Teyla, or maybe it was Rodney wanting to play a game of chess. Rodney still wouldn't accept that him, John had beaten him, Mr. Genius how many times straight now, he though with a smirk.

He jumped out of his bed to get the door. He waved his hand over the crystal panel on the wall in his quarters to give his visitor entrance. His eyes open wide when they saw who is visitor was. "Hey, shouldn't you be in bed," he asked.

"Can I come in," she asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" as he moved out the way for her to enter into his quarters with the door closing behind them.

"I wanted to thank you again for earlier," she said softly turning around to face him.

John motioning for her to take a seat on his bed, she accepted. Sitting down and looking up at him she told him, "I just wanted you to know that I appreciated what you did for me tonight. It has been very on hard me these last few weeks (with her gaze no longer on him but just staring straight ahead while her hands rest on her legs and her fingers entwined and her face encrusted with pain and frustration) _not knowing what has happen to my people. _It has been difficult."

John watched her silently. He wanted to take her pain away, "_You are very important to me_. Ah…like I have said before that you, the guys (pausing) and Elizabeth are my family. I would do anything for anyone of you guys," he said hoping she miss the slip of his tongue.

Teyla nodding, "Yes, I know. I still wanted you to know that I appreciated it none the less," she replied softly. John smiled. "I wanted you to know that I do know I can count on you," she said softly.

They talk for several minutes more. Observing her, John gained some insight into this beautiful, strong, and gracefully woman silent pain and he wish he could give her the answers that she was seeking, but he couldn't not yet anyway, but he would.

He even made her giggled after telling her the prank he played on Rodney. When Rodney had brought flowers for Sam to welcome her to Atlantis, how he had told Rodney it was a stupid idea, and when Rodney had thrown out the flowers, he took the flowers and put them in Sam's quarters with a note welcoming Sam to the expedition. Teyla had admonished him for being so mean to Rodney although she could not suppress her giggle.

Excitement fills the air. They awareness of each other became acute. John thought that she was at her most beautiful when she was smiling and laughing and he did not realize until just now, that lately she had not done neither. An awkward silence descended between them.

"Well, I guess I need to be getting to bed and letting you get to yours," she said as she stood up slightly adjusting sleeping attire. John's gaze was immediately drawn to the rise and fall of her bosom. He quickly looked away.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter finally came together after writing several small chunks of the story for the past two weeks. The good news is hopefully I can finish Chapter 7 in the next day or so.

I want to thank you guys who have been kind in leaving your reviews. So I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys.

**Chapter 6**

John was lying in his bed thinking about Teyla with his face expressing his jumble thoughts and emotions. He was not accustomed to seeing an emotional Teyla and it had thrown him for a loop. She really was having a hard time with her people being missing. He didn't know what to do help her. Thoughts of whether he should keep her off active duty for a couple days cross his mind briefly because he needed her on top of her game. Besides he knew that decision wouldn't go over well Teyla. She was the compassionate member of the team, the voice of reason. He needed her on the team. He needed… he needed many things.

With eyes looking up at the ceiling and finally admitting to himself that he was jealousy at what he thought was going on between Ronon and Teyla. He was now even more conflicted regarding his feelings for Teyla. Before it was easier because at the beginning of their relationship/friendship four years ago, there were unspoken barriers put up between them although he was so use to women flirting and coming on to him every since he came to the Pegasus Galaxy, Teyla never once showed that kind of feelings toward him, so he was happy just to admire her from afar. After all, he is a red blooded male, and it was never loss on him how beautiful of a she was woman.

How long does he wait to tell her how he feels? What are her feelings toward him? Is he running the risk of losing her? Were many of the questions running through his mind this night! His eyes slowly closed as sleep took hold of him, but his jumble thoughts and emotions still no closer to any resolution.

A couple days later…

John and Teyla settled back into their animosity free relationship as friends and teammates. John was sitting by himself at the table in the mess hall when Teyla approached him. _"John we can we talk,"_ Teyla questioned. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. John shrugged his shoulders and motioned for her to take a seat.

"_John, I just can't sit back and idly and wait for something to happen. I need to do something_. _I think, I need to find the Bola Kai,_" she looked at him pleadingly. _"I want to know, no…, I need to know what happen when they came to New Athos. What was the condition of my people's village? Whether there was any… remains of bodies? S_he couldn't bring herself think of any of her people being killed. _I need know which of the one warrior had contact with Nabel? Did Nabel say anything? I have so many questions and too few answers_," she pleaded.

Frowning John replied, _"So what do you want to do?"_

Unsure on how to proceed she hesitated for a moment, _"I would like to find the planet that the Bola Kai have now settled on_," she remarked.

He contemplated this for moment. "_You are the one with all of the contacts. Do you have any leads?_," he asked.

* * *

"_Why would we want to do that_," inquired Rodney as he looked up from his laptop.

"_Can I list the reasons why this is not a good idea. Bows and arrows! I distinctly recalled what happened the last time we entered a village and the people started shooting at us. I got shot in a part of my anatomy that should remind nameless. I could not sit down on it for weeks_," Rodney stated apprehensively.

As the others looked at Rodney with some annoyance he continued speaking _"Don't you find it a little discerning when these people think about having a meal that they are thinking about having us as their main course_."

* * *

In the puddle jumper, apprehension filled the air as the team made their way to the planet believed to be occupied by the Bola Kai.Before entering the planet's atmosphere, they cloaked the jumper.Rodney checking the layout of the planet on screen, the planet was filled with lush vegetation, _"There are about thirty life signs on the planet,_" he commented as he looked at John who then glanced backward at Teyla who was occupying the seat behind him.

The teammates exchanges glances with each others. "_What about the Stargate,"_ John questioned. As Rodney punched the controls, the location of the Stargate came on the screen. The Bola Kai's encampment was located several meters from the Stargate. _"Can somebody tell me why we are doing this again_," requested Rodney nervously as her turned around to look at his teammates.

"_Because Rodney, I believe they can provide me with some answers regarding the disappearance of my people as well as Nabel. When we first encountered Nable, he was injured. We had assumed he was injured by the Bola Kai, but now I am not so sure,"_ provided Teyla.

"_Well, I still think that this is not a good.._," began Rodney.

Ronon who was now directing his attention at Rodney and hoping that Rodney would just be quiet because they were doing this for Teyla, looking at Rodney threateningly, he grumbled, "_McKay!_"

"_Aw, yeah, right,"_ replied Rodney turning around to look at the screen again. John who observed the two teammates exchange shook his head, but his concern for this mission was evidence by the frown that was on his face.

* * *

A chorus of arrows flew through the air at them. They returned fire striking several of their assailants. When suddenly Teyla watched in horror as an arrow pierced John's flesh, John fell to the ground holding his side. The blood started to pour from his wound with the protruding arrow embedded in his flesh. She tried to return fire, but her gun jammed. In that moment Teyla worst fears became reality._ "Rodney, Ronon, please come in! John is injured," _she radioed.

John tried to get to his feet, but he fell to the ground again. Looking down at John with concern and begging him to keep still, she knew she had to drawn the remaining two warriors who were flanking their position away from the injured John. She took flight into the woods hoping they would follow her. The two remaining warriors gave chase after her.

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. I would love to hear your feedbacks.

**Chapter 7**

Ronon and Rodney stumbled upon John's lifeless body on the ground with the protruding arrow in the side of his body and him lying in a pool of his blood. They kneeled down to take a look at him. Rodney checked his pulse. His pulse was faint. Ronon stood up and looked around the area for any sign of Teyla. He looked down again at John's still body_, "How bad is he,_" he asks.

Rodney looked up at Ronon, _"Very bad! He has loss a lot of blood. He needs medical treatment now. There is nothing that I can do_," replies Rodney nervously with concern on his face.

Ronon sensing the approaching Boli Kai's warriors, _"We need to leave now,"_ he orders. Stooping down he looked at John's wound and the protruding arrow. He placed one hand on John body and the other on the arrow and began to slowly pull the embedded arrow out of John's flesh. There was no response from John. He was unconscious with his breathing labor.

Able to pull the arrow out of John's bleeding wound, Ronon toss the arrow to the side. He pickup John and placed him across on his shoulder, _"We need to go now,"_ he reiterates to Rodney. Rodney nodded while clumsy grasping his gun. They started in the directions of the puddle jumper. Rodney tried to radio Teyla to let her know to meet them at jumper. He pleaded with her to response. _Teyla, please response!_

_---------_

John opened his eyes. His eyes took a moment to get accustomed to their surroundings. He tried to move, but his injuries prohibited his movement. He was hooked up to a respirator which limited his mobility. The nurse who was monitoring his condition appeared at his side. She radio Dr. Keller on the comm. that John was awake. She appeared at John's side, "_Colonel, you need to keep still,"_ she advised him. John tried to speak. He whispered Teyla's name. The nurse nodded her understanding and responded that she will page Teyla to come to the infirmary on the comm. now.

Teyla, Rodney, and Ronon who heard that John was awake rush to the infirmary. John still a little bit groggy from the sedatives he was given earlier saw the forms of his teammates coming toward him. His teammates gather around his bed. As his eyes slowly began to focus on his teammates, they smile down at telling him they are glad he is finally over the worst. They told him that he really gave them a scare. Dr. Keller joined the teammates around John's bed in the infirmary to advises the teammates that John needed his rest and that they could speak to him later when he got some rest. The teammates recently said their goodbyes. John's eyes followed their departing backs with a half smile on his lips. He closed his eyes when he could no longer see his teammates and drift off to sleep.

John who was still in the infirmary recuperating from his injuries had a lot of time to think and reflect on his life. I guess coming so close to losing one life can do that to a man. One tends to reflect a lot when one is lying in a bed in the infirmary day after day. He did not want to die with any regrets and as far as Teyla was concern, he had maybe one or two. _Never telling her how he felt about her is one._ _Never finding out how she felt about him was two_. _Whether they could have made it as a couple?_ Was another one and don't get him started on his family. He sigh, he did have too many regrets.

While he has been confine to the infirmary, Teyla has visited him often of course blaming herself for what happen to John on the planet with the Bola Kai's warriors. He tried his best to reassure her that he would be fine.

John rejoice the day he was told he could go back on active duty by Dr. Keller. He had so much pent up energy and he was finally going to tell Teyla how he felt about her. He had rationalized to himself these last couple of days while coup up in his bed in the infirmary that there was no reason that him and Teyla couldn't be together. She was on his team by choice. She was not bound by any of the military rules or regulations regarding fraternization between officers in the military. _So why should he deny himself some happiness with the woman he loved! _Their time in this galaxy which was in so much turmoil and with so much destruction abound was fleeting to say the least.

So he asks to Teyla to spar with him. He told her that he needed to get back into fighting shape, but he did not want to ask Ronon because Ronon would be too rough, but of course Teyla questioned whether it was wise for him to be sparring so soon after his release from the infirmary and he pleaded with her that they could go over the basics. She agreed to his request, but he could see her reservations.

John was in the training room twirling the bantos sticks slowly in his hands as Teyla entered the room, she smiles brightly at him and he grins back. They were face off in the center of the room each holding their bantos sticks in the fighting positions. _"Teyla, I want tell you something Teyla smiled at him again … I want to tell you… that I love you,"_ he pronounced. _Thud _as the sticks that were in her hands struck the floor.

The first time he kissed her was in this room. Yes, he was under the retrovirus when all of his inhibitions weren't suppressed and his physical abilities surpassed that of a normal man, he thought he frighten her that day. When he tried to apologize to her later, she had told him that there was no need to apologize and they have never spoken about that incident since. John drops his sticks, he slowly approaches Teyla, he reaches out to touch her, but she disappears, he hears Ronon and Rodney talking, but they seem so far away.

----------

The Present….

Rodney and Ronon made it to the cloaked jumper on the ground with the injured John, but there was no response from Teyla. Bandaging John's opened wound, they secure the injured John in the back of the puddle jumper. Rodney hurried to the front of the jumper to look out the window there was no sign of Teyla. He radioed Teyla again, but there was no response. He turned with his face a washed with concern and uncertainty he looked at Ronon who had also made his way to the front of the jumper and who clothing was soaked with John's blood. Uncertain whether to stay and wait for Teyla while John was dieing in the back of the jumper, the two looked at each other for a few seconds, but those few seconds seem like an eternity, finally Rodney jumped in the pilot's seat of the jumper. He turned on the controls. The jumper began to lift off the ground.

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

I have renewed inspiration for this story. Because of RL this chapter sat unfinished. Here's to the serenity of accepting the things or people you can not change and the wisdom to let them be.

As always, please leave a review.

**Chapter 8**

Teyla stopped in a little clearing several yards from where John had fallen with the two Bola Kai warriors still giving chase. Hoping that Rodney and Ronon had found John by now, she decided to make her stand her in the clearing, so she could go back to join her teammates and to see how severely injured John was.

Flanked to her right by one of the warriors, there were strange markings on his face. Black paint covered the area around his eyes and on his cheeks. The painted markings on his cheeks took the form of pointed spears. He was wielding a large two-headed axe has he circled her. She watched as her would be attacker's eyes raked her body. She felt a chill ran down her spine as read his lustful intentions in his eyes.

The other warrior was flanking her from the left. His face was covered with a mask. She can only wonder what kind of horror the mask shield from the world. His build was bigger than the other man. In his hand, he held a club.

Looking left then right and then left and right again, never losing sight of her would be attackers. The warrior with the two-headed axe charged at her. Adjusting her stance, as she used her gun as one of her bantos sticks, twirling around to avoid his attack, she was able to strike him in the back forcefully. Falling to the ground, winded, the warrior grunted in pain and frustration.

Discarding her gun, Teyla pulled her knife. Grasping her knife in her hand while the grotesque warrior smiled wickedly thinking that he had advantage over her smaller frame, he slowly approached her holding his club in front of his body. He swiftly raised his club above his shoulder as he lunged at her swinging his club forward.

Avoiding her attacker, she went on the attack, striking and plunging her knife into the arm of her attacker, cutting a line from his hand to his elbow. He shrieked as the blood started pouring from his wound. The other warrior who had fallen to the ground was now on his feet charging at her.

Moments later, two bloody lifeless bodies lay on the dry scrub land.

xxx

Meanwhile on Atlantis, the puddle jumper piloted by Rodney landed. Rodney had radioed for a medical team to meet them in the Gateroom. The medical team was waiting as they exited the puddle jumper.

With Ronon advising Dr. Jennifer Keller that the arrow may have punctured John's liver. Dr. Keller looked at Ronon with surprise for a moment. She was shocked at Ronon's medical knowledge. John was then rushed to the infirmary.

In the infirmary moments later, "_He is coding could be heard in the infirmary."_ As Dr. Keller and a couple of nurses gathered around John's convulsing body.

xxx

In the infirmary, both Ronon and Rodney waited for news on John's condition. Neither spoke to the other. Both suffered in silence.

Ronon who was pacing back and forth with his mind on both Teyla and John, as anger and frustration gripped his huge body. His two closest friends were in peril. They had to leave Teyla on the planet, not knowing whether she was dead or alive and John was across the room behind those curtains fighting for his life.

Rodney who was standing close by, watched as Ronon paced. Frowning as his own mind was assailed with thoughts of his teammates. His eyes would frequently glance toward the enclosed curtains, wondering what was happening and fearing he may have lost a friend and teammate, maybe two friends and teammates this day.

He is Dr. Rodney McKay, he thought! He should be able to do something. He thrives in saving-the-day situations except this is one of those situations with all of his expertise and knowledge he could do nothing.

"We have to go back for Teyla."

Rodney turned away from looking at the curtains to look at Ronon. "John..."

"You know that Sheppard will be angry that we left Teyla on the planet even if was to save his life," grumbled Ronon. Rodney paused a moment and then nodded in agreement. John would be more than angry. He would be furious.

"I can't stand here and keep waiting around and not do something. Teyla may need us. We can't do anything for Sheppard now, but we can do something for Teyla."

With that, Ronon stormed out of the infirmary with Rodney getting up and following behind him. Ronon was on his way to Colonel Sam Carter's office to speak to her about mounting a rescue mission for Teyla.

xxx

Meanwhile on the planet, Teyla was gathering what weapons she could, she had to move quickly. She knew some of the other Bola Kai's warriors that were probably in the surrounding areas in all likelihood may have heard the blood curling screeches of the masked warrior whose lifeless body lay several feet away from her.

She then eyed the lifeless body lying at her feet with disdain. It was the body of the warrior with the painted markings on his cheeks. The way that warrior's eyes had raked her body with gleeful lust, told her what he would have done to her if he could. She felt no pity only a quite satisfaction. He had underestimated her abilities because he thought her weaker and inferior to him.

Knowing she had to head to the Stargate because that is where Atlantis would likely send a rescue mission for her, she preceded through the clearing into the forest, when she sensed danger in the area.

xxx

In Colonel Sam Carter's office, stood Ronon and Rodney discussing a rescue mission for Teyla with Sam.

"Ronon, calm down," Sam demanded sternly. Ronon approached her slowly with his rage barely contain.

"We have lost the element of surprise. We can not rush to the planet without a plan." Sam stood her ground as the approaching huge body of the Satedan, encompass her. Understanding his frustration and need to help his teammate, she would want to do the same for any of her teammates as well. With Sam's stance conveying her refusal to be bully by the much large man.

Rodney who was watching the exchange between the other two occupants of the room, "Ah, Ronon, Sam as a point, ah… never mind." As Ronon turned his angry stare around at him, he casually put some space between him and the angry Satedan. Sam was observing the two men.

"Thanks Rodney, but I can handle this. Ronon this is what we are going to do."

TBC


End file.
